


Gifts

by CheyF



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay's Birthday, F/M, Just a smidge of plot, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Public admissions, Sandrine's, kind of smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyF/pseuds/CheyF
Summary: What do you give the man who has almost everything?





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a funny fluff piece, but apparently my mind was elsewhere. ;)

This morning he’d woken to find her in his arms. Something that’d only happened twice before. Normally, Kathryn let him cuddle her closely until he started to drowse, then she’d kiss him sweetly on the cheek. Her lips left his skin tingling, breath electrifying his pores, as she moved to feather a kiss across his mouth. Then she’d be gone from his bed, dressed silently, and whispering to the computer to verify movements in the corridor before she’d sneak to her quarters for the night.

Chakotay felt the gentle wisps of her breath on his bare chest as her eyelashes fluttered against his shoulder. He knew she was awake when the hand resting over the back of his neck squeezed lazily. Tightening her further into his embrace, he pulled the blanket higher when she shivered.

Her mouth, soft and warm with sleep, skipped across the surface of his chest to land on his throat as she hooked a leg behind one of his, drawing her closer to rub against him.

“Kathryn?” He dropped his hands to her hips, aiding her pleasure.

“Computer, time?” She pushed against him, rolling him to lay on his back as she undulated against his thigh.

“The time is 06:46.” The computer beeped.

“Happy Birthday, Chakotay.” She licked him between each word, leaving strips of delicious cool skin in her wake as she moved lower. She punctuated the sentence with a hand wrapped around his arousal. Her mouth descended, tongue wetting her lips before her hair fanned into an opaque curtain, just as she enveloped him in her warmth. 

His head remained fuzzy with sleep as she worked him over until he couldn’t stand it and he gripped her shoulders, beckoning her to straddle his lap. Watching her hands, glowing in the light from the stars in the viewport, he became acutely, pervasively aroused as she gripped him, spread herself and lowered until the tip of his penis stretched her entrance. Pushing down on her shoulders gently, he locked eyes with her as she sank, holding her breath. Soon, she ground down, her slick stimulation an increasing pressure as he rose to meet her with each following thrust. 

As he grunted her name, hips pulsing into her with a final roar, he clutched her desperately.

Their legs tangled in the sheets, trapping them together. 

Chakotay felt Kathryn whimper softly against his neck, her walls slowly contracting on the edge of climax as he softened. She just needed a little bit more and she would tip into orgasm. 

Reaching down, his wrist cradled by the smooth cleft of her ass, he thrust two fingers into her as he pushed up stimulating her clitoris. Twice more and she moaned against him, muscles contracting. He continued to pump, trapping her to his chest as she cried out and her body pushed back into his assaulting digits.

Her head dropped heavily, and he felt her teeth lightly take hold at the fleshy part of his shoulder. 

“The time is 07:00.” The computer set the lights to 25% and beeped five times in quick succession.

“Computer, reset alarm.” His fingers remained buried and still, reveling in the gentle throbbing of her tissues as her body melted around him.

They lay in silence for minutes, unmoving and content to stretch their moments of happiness. 

As Kathryn’s breathing slowed, switching to the twilight depth of sleep, Chakotay endeavored to move his fingers, twirling gently inside of her, crooking just so and making her shudder awake with a gasp. 

“We’ll be late.” She moaned when he flipped both of them so she was spread beneath him.

“We won’t.” He scissored his fingers, stretching her and adding another digit before drilling into her vagina with more force. 

“This is why I can’t stay.” She forced the words out in between whimpers as his thumb found her over-sensitized nub. 

“If we still get to the bridge on time, will you admit you’re wrong? That they can know?” He anchored his free hand beside her head and dove to nip behind her ear, licking in time with his thrusts.

She scratched his back enthusiastically drawing her knees higher, wider.

His touch left her as he sat up and away, massaging his half-flaccid penis to full arousal with wet fingers as she watched, biting her lip. 

“Deal?” He looked directly into her dilated eyes. 

He poised, lifting her hips and fitting his pillow beneath her. She gasped as he suddenly pistoned forward, filling her, then paused, taking her feet into his hands and maneuvering her so the bends of her knees were over his elbows. 

Slowly, he leaned forward, his pelvis tight against hers as he bent her double as he put his hands outside of her shoulders, holding himself up.

He rocked lightly, driving his hips into small circles until she purred. It was torture, but he knew she liked it. She lay trapped, without control, subject to his movements and his will. 

“Hold your knees.” Withdrawing fully, and plunging back in, he paused until his arms were free, then leaned and gripped the top of the mattress for leverage.

Rolling his hips, he made long, hard strokes. Leaving one hand to grip the mattress, his other palm rested against the top of her head, keeping her from moving up further and protecting her if she got too close to the wall. The press against his hand each time he thrust was erotic all on its own.

He felt a burgeoning tingle begin in his back and sear along his arteries as she panted and moaned, crying out as he changed his angle to drag against her front wall punishingly. 

She came around him, the sensation creating starbursts in his vision. Or maybe he saw what she did when her neurons sparked with her pleasure, somehow sharing the wonder through their connection as he fast approached his own peak. 

Emptying himself in a final thrust, he waited only a moment before holding her pressed to him as he got out of bed. 

She clung to him bonelessly, legs about his hips, and arms holding her up on his shoulders.

Kathryn stayed wrapped around him all the way into the bathroom. She only disengaged when he requested the settings she liked from the sonic shower and stepped in, pressing her back into the wall.

“See. We’re even saving time and resources by showering together.” He made sure she had her balance before letting go.

“I’m not convinced yet, Commander.” She closed her eyes and basked in the clean sweep of the device, stepping out right as the cycle switched off and grabbing his robe to cover herself. 

He smiled and shook his head, walking completely uncovered back to the bedroom while she goaded the replicator into providing coffee and a fresh uniform. She would get dressed then stop by her quarters on her way to the bridge to brush her teeth and add a touch of makeup. 

Sequestered herself in his bathroom, she got dressed.

She finished taming her hair as she walked out, putting her dirty clothes into a bundle she could retrieve later. 

“See you on the bridge. Don’t forget, Neelix needs the final okay on the menu for the party this evening.” She pecked him on the lips and headed for the door. 

“Computer, time?” He called out before she activated the doors. 

“The time is 07:46.” The automated voice almost seemed smug. 

“Plenty of time.” He smiled.

“I’ll give it to you. Just let me do it on my own terms?” She twisted to face him. 

“Agreed.” He turned to retrieve his breakfast from the replicator as the doors closed behind her. 

oOo

Chakotay spent most of the quiet shift on the bridge setting the duty roster for the next two weeks and investigating the astrometric reports on the system they were approaching. 

Kathryn stayed in her ready room working with B’elanna and Joe on the analysis of the bio-neural efficiency test cases they’d run to improve processor speed during battle, including a protocol allowing more flexibility in the controls of bridge stations. In the event a consul was destroyed, they would be able to simulate said consul on any other on the bridge or in engineering with an interactive holographic overlay. It also increased control access to the secondary panels of the most senior officers. The biggest problems they ran into came if there needed to be more than a single switch within a consul in a short period of time. Reintegrating the initial configuration still bugged out, occasionally leaving the consul controls at factory default, rather than the user’s preference settings. In the long-run, this could cause a valuable lag in response, as the officer would initially have to glance at the controls to see when the interface changed and to which settings before entering commands. They were almost there, they were sure.

He met with Neelix at lunch to talk about the party. Upon returning to the bridge, he found the captain in her chair, coffee in one hand and the roster in the other, as she scanned each day and approved the staffing assignments before publishing the schedule to the network. 

She smiled at him as he sat, taking up one of his own reports and quietly finishing his work for the day.

Leaving early for a tour of the engineering decks, she looked pensive. She wasn’t quite nervous, but there was something on her mind. He hoped she wasn’t too stressed about anything, especially him. 

Maybe he could corner her into a quiet table at Sandrine’s tonight and they could talk more about telling the crew.

oOo

Arriving right before the party, Chakotay entered the holodeck into an inky night, presided over by a full moon that reflected in the windows of the bar. 

Neelix rushed out, throwing the doors open exuberantly and welcoming him. Sandrine leaned against the bar, amused at the creature as he dragged Chakotay in to view the spread of food and liquid refreshments. 

Already, a table in the corner was laden with gifts the senior staff had entrusted to Neelix’s care. 

The Talaxian rolled out a cart, and lifting the cover from a round platter, revealed a cake, layered with chocolate, strawberries, and a cream frosting.

Tom, Harry, and B’elanna entered the holodeck, heading straight for the bar to order drinks. They joined Chakotay just as the doors opened again to admit Tuvok and the Delaney sisters. 

The women giggled and went to the food table as they chattered. Tuvok moved to Chakotay to observe the expected social niceties. 

Various crew members pushed in and out of the holoprogram, each wishing their first officer a happy birthday. Some left him cards or small gifts. Others hugged him or shook his hand. Naomi presented him with a drawing of what she proposed as designs for a future shuttle project she thought he’d like. 

Kathryn was absent until about an hour into the party, arriving still in uniform, smudges of lubricant on the backs of her hands and neck, but everything else conspicuously in place. 

She caught his gaze, blushing under the scrutiny. He knew she hadn’t meant to be late, but likely found a “project” in engineering.

“I believe, we are ready for the cake!” Neelix proclaimed loudly, “Commander?” He led Chakotay to the middle of the room where candles blazed atop the confectionary delight he’d seen earlier.

The crew sang jovially, cheering as they finished, hands slapping him on the back after he blew out the flames. 

He felt Kathryn come up beside him. She reached down and twined her fingers with his, the gesture hidden by the crowd of bodies around him.

What puzzled him was when the crew began to clear as they walked away with slices of cake. 

She kept her hand firmly in his. 

Even more, she moved closer to him. 

The voices in the room rumbled softly, but dropped to a hushed chorus when she nudged him to turn towards her.

Snaking her free hand up to his nape, she encouraged him to lower his head.

Pushing up, she locked her lips to his in the beginnings of a kiss.

She released his hand, pulling him closer to her as she urged him to open to her and deepen the kiss. The message was loud and clear. 

His wish, blown across the surface of his cake, was all but forgotten as she fulfilled it, proclaiming their relationship to those present, as promised.

But this meant so much more. 

“It’s about damned time.” Harry exclaimed excitedly, cut off when B’elanna elbowed him in the stomach.

“What? It’s what everyone is thinking!” Tom received a similar ribbing from the woman. 

Chakotay smiled as the Kathryn pulled away. 

“Happy birthday, Chakotay.” His love backed away and sat down in a nearby booth with a small plate of cake. 

He hadn’t realized he’d been rooted to the spot until she patted the space next to her and held out a forkful of cake for him to taste like it was a completely normal gesture in public. 

 

By the time they had a bit of privacy as the guests trickled out, she relaxed into him, leaning with waning energy.

“I’ll admit it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” She sighed and took a sip of her water.

“The world didn’t stop. The ship didn’t shatter.” He offered comfort, a warm hand exploring her back.

“They seemed to take it in stride. But what about tomorrow?” She nuzzled into him.

“Tomorrow will be just the same as yesterday and today.” He assured her.

“But now they know.” She pulled away to look at him, still insecure about the ramifications to her command.

“They already knew, we just waited for you.”


End file.
